Our work can be divided into three major categories: functional neuroanatomy, molecular neuroendocrinology, and behavior. Mapping receptor localizations using autoradiography has provided important basic information about brain organization and function. We have localized the cannabinoid receptor in brain. In situ hybridization is used to examine the regulation of gene expression in neuropeptides, monoamine synthesizing enzymes, and adrenal steroid receptors. Molecular neuroanatomical techniques are used to elucidate brain mechanisms involved in stress, food restriction, and chronic antidepressant drug treatment. Behavioral studies are designed to assess behavioral and biochemical factors associated with anti-anxiety drug withdrawal, stress, restricted food intake, and consequences of central administration of neuroendocrine factors in primates. Many of these studies focus on the role of corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH) in the pathophysiology of affective disorder.